The present invention generally relates to a film dressing for intravenous catheter sites as well as a method for making and applying such a dressing. More specifically, the present invention relates to a film dressing having a top foam layer having a window exposing a moisture vapor semi-permeable film. The moisture vapor semi-permeable film may be coated with an adhesive. The dressing may further have a liner for protection of the dressing and for use in the application of the dressing to a patient. The dressing of the present invention may be placed in a pouch and may be sterilized for use on a patient.
It is, of course, generally known to use film dressings for the treatment and/or covering of wounds or intravenous catheter sites. Catheter dressings that are self adherent are known. Such dressings are generally in the form of a transparent polyurethane film having an adhesive and a liner. Other known dressings include a fabric layer having an adhesive side, a sheet of film closing a window in the fabric layer, and an absorbent fiber layer on the adhesive side of the fabric tape layer. Known dressings generally have a cut in the fabric layer extending beyond the periphery of the absorbent fiber layer for receiving a catheter tube. The fabric layer seals the window dressing from contamination around the catheter tube.
A problem associated with these dressings includes adhesive that may damage the skin of the patient. For example, the adhesive of the known dressings may damage the skin or cause pain to the patient when the adhesive is applied and/or removed. More specifically, the elderly, newborns, burn patients, or other patients with sensitive, frail or damaged skin may suffer pain or otherwise be further harmed by the use of the adhesive on the dressing.
Further, dressings that do not use adhesive to secure the dressing to the skin of the patient are known. For example, a dressing is designed with bands that wrap around the patient adjacent the catheter site. The bands attach to each other using hook and loop fasteners. Adhesive is used to secure the catheter tubing against the bands and not the skin of the patient. Another known dressing has wings that wrap around the patient adjacent the catheter site. The wings are secured to a base unit with adhesive. However, these dressings are costly to manufacture, may have a tourniquet effect, do not allow for a clear view of the catheter insertion site and are not as easy to use as self-adherent dressings.
A need, therefore, exists for a film dressing for intravenous catheter sites and a method for making and a method for applying such a dressing that is easy and safe to use with patients having sensitive skin, maintains adherence to the skin and/or catheter and protects the wound from exposure to harmful environmental conditions, such as bacteria or the like.